know your stars inu style
by winowa-san
Summary: yo dog hanyou half demon fans. false truths cause the inyasha characters anger, fustration, and idiocy. extremely hilarious. this is my first fanfiction so plez go easy on me. please review i will not update otherwise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Winnie does not own any of the inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi sadly, I do not own know your satars either that's from a show called 'All That' which went off air years ago this is my first fanfic go easy on me please.

Know your stars inu style

First up:

Inuyasha!!!

Inu comes into the relatively empty room except for the chair in the middle and sits on said chair

Dark Idiot: know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Inuyasha, he wears colour contacts

Inu: I Do Not … What's contacts?

DI: it means your eye colour is fake ya moron --

Inu: What!!!!!!!!!! My eye colour is real!!!!!!! You're the moron if you believe the crap coming out of your mouth!!!!!!

DI: That's what you want us to believe

Inu: I really hate you

Di:

Inu: well what are you waiting for Bitch?

DI: Inuyasha, his favourite food is shit

Inu: that's not me that's Koga

DI: blaming other people now are we

Inu: I'm telling the truth bitch

DI: suuure you are

Inu: GRRRR

DI: Inuyasha, Naraku is his best friend

Inu: this is ridiculous I want to kill Naraku, why would I want to befriend someone I hate

DI: you want to kill him so nobody else will have him

Inu: no that's what Naraku wants to do to Kikyo

DI: don't say such vile words

Inu: what about Naraku and Kikyo

DI: no saying the clay pot's name

Inu: I really don't get you

DI: Inuyasha, he wants to marry his brother Sessomaru

Inu: NO WAY IN HELL WOULD I WANT TO MARRY MY BROTHER!!!

DI: why would you rather marry Naraku?

Inu: NO NO NO NO NO

DI: typical I get this a lot

Inu: really?

DI: nope! I got ya. Ha I can't believe you fell for that (starts laughing hysterically)

Inu: you're a cruel Bitch you know that

DI: yup and proud of it

Inu: aquwerd

DI: wow difficult word for someone who can't do math and you said it wrong it's acquired not aquwerd

Inu: are you saying I'm stupid?

DI: duh! Yes!

Inu: I am not fucking stupid you're the one who can't get her facts straight

DI: say that again and I'll torture you till you're black and blue

Inu: ohh. big threat you sure you can carry it out

DI: I know so Bastard

Inu: Well bring it

Winnie: looks like I got to break up the fight. Please review and I might post another chapter with kagome next time. No flames please remember this is my first fanfic, I'm a rookie go easy on me, constructive criticism only. TY


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Winnie does not own any of the inuyasha characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahasi sadly, I do not own know your satars either that's from a show called 'All That' which went off air years ago this is my first fanfic go easy on me please.

Know your stars inu style

Talking

_thinking_

second:

Kagome!!!

Kagome comes into the relatively empty room except for the chair in the middle and sits on said chair

Dark Idiot: know your stars, know your stars, know your stars

Kagome, she loves math

Kag: I don't love it actually it's my worst class

DI: then whats your best class

Kags: History

DI: of course why am I not surprised

Kags: heh heh heh

DI: math may be your worst subject but you still love it

Kags: I do not

DI: then why do you have dreams about it

Kags: those weren't dreams they were nightmares

DI: ya except I know some of those were not nightmares of you failing it

Kags: ok you got me I like it but its not my favourite and I also hate it because I suck at it

DI: wow I didn't think you would admit it I thought you would put up more of a fight

Kags: I'm not much of a fighter

DI: Oh goodie _what a nuiscience_

Kags: so why was Inu hanging by his fingers over a pit of lava?

DI: he deserved it he challenged me

Kags: uh-huh

DI: anyway-Kagome, she is a lezbien

Kags: what! I am not!

DI: hey I don't write this stuff

Winnie: I do, Dark Idiot is just the hired help

DI: I feel so used --

Winnie: too bad. now get working before I delete you out of existence

Kags: wow! Your both cruel and demented

Winnie: TY Kags I'll take that as a compliment

Kags: but I'm not a lezbien

DI: suuure your not

Winnie: just hurry up lackey

DI: see how far I've fallen

Kags: I feel for you

DI: thanks – Kagome, she loves to eat dirt

Kags: no I'm fairly sure that's Inuyasha

DI: true but I'm paid to annoy the characters

Kags: and annoying you are, I'm starting to get a headache

DI: ya I annoyed Inu way too easily

Kags: that's easy, he has a bad temper it doesn't take a lot to set him off

DI: I know and it was fun annoying him too

Kags: aren't we off topic

DI: opps! anyway you eat dirt

Kags: no I don't. you don't see me sticking it in my mouth do you

DI: you do it when no ones looking so what

Kags: if I do it when no ones looking then how would you know

DI: … … …

Kags: exactly

DI: clever, very clever

Kags: ty : )

DI: kagome,

Kags: here it comes

DI: she dated an OC behind Inu's back

Inu and Kags: WWHHAATT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kags: that is not true. I don't love anybody but Inu! Opps! he wasn't supposed to hear that

Inu : you love me kagome

Kags: yes but I was too nervous to say it out loud because I thought you still loved K. What the?

Winnie: I can't have you saying that vile woman's name, now could I?

Kags: You really hate her don't you

Winnie: yes I do Kaggy ,yes I do

DI: You did that to get them together didn't you?

Winnie: maybe

Winnie: Please review. Miroku is next. No flames please remember this is my first fanfic, I'm a rookie go easy on me, constructive criticism only. TY


End file.
